My Avatar Coma
by EctoPlasmicGoo
Summary: How could i have gotten in a plane crash, but end up in the avatar world? Will I ever find a way to get back home? Or will i be suck in this crazy world with Aang, Katara, and Sokka being chased around by the fire nation?This is my first, i repeat, FIRST
1. Turbulence

I DON'T own Avatar: The Last Airbender. but if i did i'd have Bryan Adams do a theme song...

**My Avatar Coma **

_Chapter One_

**TURBULENCE **

I closed my eyes and hung on to my seat as hard as I could. I could hear the captain over the intercom saying something but I couldn't make it out, but he sounded worried. As I looked out the window of my plane I could see the ground coming closer at a very fast speed. I shut my eyes again with only one thought in my head…_Oh my god, this is it. I'm gonna die! _I never once thought about opening my eyes, although I knew what was happening. I could hear people screaming as the whole plane started shaking and I knew we were close. My knuckles turned white as I clung on, though I knew it wouldn't help. The plane was plummeting to the ground and no one on earth could stop it.

Everything was happening so fast I didn't know my right from my left. But then, time seemed to slow down as the plane tip hit and I heard the crunch of metal and cement. Glass windows shattered and bits of metal flew everywhere. Then suddenly, I saw a flash of light then…nothing…

-

After what seemed like countless hours of just lying on the ground I opened my eyes, only to shut them again. It was so bright I could barely see. I attempted to get up but my whole body ached so I got my self to a sitting position. Noticing a cold stone wall next to me, I opened my eyes a bit to take a look. It looked like some ruins of an old building. I also noticed a small stream next to me so I crawled up to it to clear my head up a bit.

As my vision became clearer, I looked around. Instead of the plane I had been expecting to see, all that came to my view was a large forest and what appeared to be ruins to some kind of a temple. I stood up unsteadily and looked around in confusion. As I was doing so I spotted a small white creature in the bushes next to me. At first I thought it was some kind of cat, but as I moved closer I noticed it had very large ears and a long, black and white tail.

I blinked.

It blinked.

Suddenly the creature tore off through the bushes and trees. I stared blankly after it till it disappeared from view. One thing kept racing through my mind. _That was a LEMUR! _But the one thing that troubled me the most was that it looked a lot like a flying lemur.

"Silly me, flying lemurs only exist in that show I watch, Ava…."

Then it hit me like a boomerang. I was in the Avatar world…


	2. Maybe I LIKE To Sing To Myself

I DON'T own Avatar...

Maybe I LIKE Singing To Myself

With my eyes widened and my heart pounding, I silently walked back over to the temple wall and leaned against it. Slowly sliding down, I soon found myself back in a sitting position.

"How on EARTH did I get here?" I asked myself. With no reply, I continued to sit silently and observe my newly found surroundings.

Then…a song suddenly came to my mind…

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind…_

I continued to sing softly so only I could hear…

Or so I thought…

I was completely unaware I was currently being watched…

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_'Cause I'm already there…_

Suddenly I heard a branch break and I practically jumped a foot in the air. As I looked around, I heard the continuous sounds of THUD, "OW!", THUD, "OW!"

Then, from one of the higher trees near me, I saw someone fall to the ground.

As I got up and ran over to him yelling "Oh my god! Are you ok?", I noticed that the boy was wearing mostly blue and looked about my age.

"I'm…fine…" he mumbled as I got closer. I tried to sustain myself from giggling as I saw the boomerang that was slung over his shoulder.

"What the heck were you doing in that tree?" I asked.

"I was…looking for food!" I could tell he was lying.

"You were spying on my, weren't you?"

"No!"

I stared at him with one eyebrow cocked up.

"…FINE! Yes, I was…" he said sternly, "but only because I thought you were fire nation!"

I twirled around with my arms sticking out.

I asked him, "Do I LOOK like I'm in the fire nation? If I was, I would be able to shoot FIRE from my HANDS! SEE?"

But instead of nothing coming from my hands like I expected, a jet of wind shot out and smacked the boy in the face and knocked him back to the ground.

"OOOWWWWYYYYY!" he cried.

Again, I rushed up to him and yelled, "Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Fine…"

As I stood beside him, I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so rude", I stuttered as I reached out my hand to pull him up, "I'm Emily."

"Sokka", he said as he took my hand so I could pull him to his feet.

I stared at my hand in amazement. Flicking my hand again, I managed to send another jet of wind out of my hand. _I was airbending…_

I turned back to Sokka, "I thought the Avatar was the only airbender left…"

"So did I…", he replied cautiously.

"You know him?" I was trying to play along like I had no clue what had happened from watching the show.

"Yeah, I know him…I'm actually traveling with him and my sister, Katara. You're welcome to come along with us…seeing you're an airbender and all that", he asked.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Ok, with that settled, we now need to go…", he spun around in all directions, "uh…".

"What do your instincts tell you?" I asked jokingly, but he wasn't paying attention. He suddenly threw his boomerang high in the air past the tree tops so the sun hit it. _Obviously, he was making a signal for the others. _And, sure enough, a couple seconds later a huge cloud of dust formed to our left.

"That way…" he said sheepishly as the boomerang came down and hit the forest ground.

-

It seemed like we had been walking silently for hours, till Sokka spoke up.

"Do you always sing to yourself like that?" he asked almost a little too quickly.

"Only when I have a song stuck in my head…but normally nobody _watches _me while I sing", I said coldly.

He looked at me with the words I APOLOGIZE written all over his face so I smiled and continued walking.

Sokka replied, "Well, do you usually sing about stuff that is related to something or is it just random". Now I could tell he was just toying with me.

"Random. Now stop talking about my singing. You're being nosy." With that, I gently poked him in the nose and started running forward.

"Race ya there!"

-Comic Relief-

(i thought i'd start to spice things up a bit...everyone loves a good blooper...hehe)

Me: Do I LOOK like I'm in the fire nation? If I was, I would be able to shoot FIRE from my HANDS! SEE?

_Instead of a whooshing of air coming from my hands, fire shoots out._

Sokka: AAHHHHHHH! You ARE a Fire Bender!

Me: Nooo, I did NOT mean to do that!

Sokka (not paying attention to what im saying): WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!

Me: uh...I hate mondays?

(oh, and I don't own Garfield where the I Hate Mondays comes from for those who don't know >.> )


	3. The Trio

Again...i don't own avatar...ugh...

-----------------------

**The Trio**

As I ran through the forest, I could hear Sokka yelling, "Hey! No fair!". And me, I slowed down and slunk next to a tree to wait for him to catch up.

"God, you're slow!"

"Just…wait…one…moment….so I….can catch…my breath…"

I looked up and saw that a second dust cloud had formed after the first had disappeared. I smiled to myself, know only too well who made the mass of wispy dust.

"Come ON, you slow poke!" I grabbed Sokka by the collar of his shirt and practically dragged him in the right direction. But I let him go immediately as we entered a clearing.

I gasped.

In the middle of the opening stood a magnificent large, white, fluffy…thing. Obviously, it was Appa. Standing next to him were two other people. The girl was dressed a lot like Sokka and the boy was wearing lots of…yellow.

As the younger boy rushed up to me, I noticed the arrow on his head.

Sokka stepped up and said, "Katara, Aang, this is Emily. Emily, the annoying bald one is Aang, and Ms. IAlwaysLookOnTheBrightSideOfEverything over there is my sister, Katara." She shot him a look.

"Sokka…can I have a word with you?" she asked in a stern voice. Without waiting for an answer, she dragged him to the side.

Aang, after what seemed like minutes of shaking my hand violently, went back over to his flying bison he had introduced as Aapa along with the flying lemur I saw earlier. Momo he was called. I stared as Katara and Sokka bickered with each other. _Where they going to let me stay? _I suddenly, and quite worryingly, thought to myself. _I can't see why they wouldn't…they're supposed to be the GOOD guys..._With that, I was stricken with a horrible thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Sokka pointed a finger at me while whispering harshly to Katara. She reacted with a wide eyes and a dropped jaw as she turned her head in my direction.

He had told her I was an airbender…

**Comic Relief**

_I had just been introduced to Aang when the ground starts to quake._

Me: Uh...an earthquake?

Sokka (staring into the distance with childish look on his face): Hey Aang! Look, your friends are here!

_I squint to see the girls from Kyoshi Island running in Aangs direction._

Aang: WHAT? I thought we got rid of them! AAHHHHH! HIDE ME! _he jumps into the nearest tree._


End file.
